le sourire innocent du tueur
by ylg
Summary: un petit extrait d'un entretien d'évaluation de motivation et de personnalité sur la fin d'un examen de sélection des Hunters. candidat : Killua Zoldyck. ::gen, un peu zarb::


**Titre : ** le sourire innocent du tueur  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>Hunter x Hunter  
><strong>Personnages : <strong>Killua Zoldick, un examinateur Hunter  
><strong>Genre : <strong>gen  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété de Togashi Yoshihiro, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **« la valeur d'un sourire » d'après 6variations sauf que j'avais déjà fini mes 6 fics avec d'autres fandoms... il y a 4 ans et que depuis je ne me suis jamais sentie de re-prendre le même thème pour en faire 12  
><strong>Notes : <strong>je n'ai plus relu la série depuis des années, espérons que je ne fasse pas de bêtise avec ? et aussi, je ne suis pas très au courant de l'orthographe « officielle » des noms des personnages, celle qui ressemble à de la salade de lettres imprononçable, alors on fera avec le _fanon_ si ça ne vous fait rien de simplifier un peu.  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>700

**Continuité : **…et je ne me rappelle même plus si c'est censé être placé la première ou la deuxième fois que Killua tente l'examen – ceux qui se souvienne et qui peuvent le déduire, dites-moi ?

oOo

« Comment peux- tu continuer à sourire ? entama l'interrogateur.  
>- Bah. Pourquoi cette question ? fit Killua, surpris. C'est si étonnant que ça ?<br>- Je m'imaginais tous les tueurs froids et sans cœur. »

Le jeune Zoldick haussa les épaules.  
>« C'est pas comme si j'avais manqué d'amour. Mon grand frère m'a beaucoup aimé et s'est très bien occupé de moi. Bon, d'une manière sacrément tordue selon votre point de vue mais dans une famille de tueurs ça devait être couru d'avance.<br>- Tout de même… quel genre de parent entraîne ses enfants à tuer dès leur plus jeune âge ?  
>- Comme si ça n'était pas évident : Les miens. Et puis sans doute aussi les gens dans des pays en guerre où il faut être prêt à tout pour survivre, je suppose.<br>- Tu marques un point.

- C'était p'tet de la torture pour vous, mais mon père m'a appris à résister à tout et à rester en vie. Pour me protéger.  
>- Tu lui es… reconnaissant pour cet enseignement ?<br>- Pourquoi pas ? il m'a rendu fort, m'a montré plus de manières de tuer que vous ne pourriez imaginer – ce dont je me fiche pas mal, mais c'est un savoir comme un autre. Je n'sais pas, votre mère vous a p'tet appris la couture ou votre oncle la poterie, ce genre de talent qui a l'air inutile mais dont certains Hunters recherchent quand même la perfection, on ne sait pas pourquoi ? Enfin, pour en revenir à mon père, il gagne drôlement bien sa vie avec ça, je pense qu'il trouve que prendre sa succession est un métier plus que valable pour moi.  
>- Et ?<p>

- Ben, à vrai dire, ça m'ennuie. J'aime ma famille, hein, mais ça ne m'amuse pas de tuer des gens. Surtout quand ils ne m'ont rien fait. C'est comme casser des cailloux sur le chemin d'à côté, même pas des trucs qui pourraient me faire trébucher moi. Mais à côté de ça je me dis que si quelqu'un tuait un membre de ma famille –pas que ça pourrait réellement arriver, hein ! juste une hypothèse - ça me plairait encore moins, et qu'y a pas de raison que pour les autres ça soit pas pareil. Dit simplement, c'est communément admis que tuer, c'est mal. Quoi qu'en pense le reste de ma famille.  
>- Je vois…<p>

- Oui, ils m'ont éduqué correctement. M'ont laissé un libre arbitre. Z'ont pas été contents quand j'ai décidé de laisser tomber la tuerie, mais tant pis. Mon père a même trouvé ça marrant que je me rebelle et que j'aille explorer le monde !  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Ben oui. Il avait l'air de penser que ça serait enrichissant. Et puis ch'uis content aussi : j'ai réalisé mon rêve. Je suis sorti. J'ai rencontré un garçon de mon âge avec qui je m'entends bien. Je me suis fait des amis. C'est formidable, non ? »  
>Parlant de Gon, Killua fit une belle démonstration de son sourire sincère qui étonnait tant le monde.<p>

« Oui, oui, oui.  
>- Alors j'vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez.<br>- Oui. Je pense qu'effectivement, il n'y a pas de raison.  
>- Vous vous demandez aussi pourquoi Gon sourit à n'importe qui, aussi, et pourquoi il accepte un fils de tueur comme ami ?<br>- Ah ah, oui, ça m'intrigue aussi un peu, mais ça c'est une toute autre question.  
>- Boh, on est pourtant pas si différents.<br>- Hn hn. Bien.

- Vous avez d'autres questions, sinon ?  
>- J'avoue qu'à titre personnel, je suis curieux de connaître toutes les utilités de ta planche.<br>- Toutes ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Euh, y'en a qui sont des secrets.  
>- De famille ? »<p>

Killua hocha la tête.  
>« Si j'en dis plus je devrai vous tuer. »<br>L'interrogateur sourit froidement.  
>« Parce que tu t'en crois capable ?<br>- Et vous ?  
>Son sourire s'élargit. Son expression redevint chaleureuse seulement quand il se remit à parler.<p>

« Bon, seulement celles que tu juges tout public, alors.  
>- Ok… mais ça sera moins drôle. »<p> 


End file.
